


Team Spidey (But This Time With Sparkles)

by crying_at_ikea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jewish Peter Parker, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Pansexual Peter Parker, Pansexual Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, both of them are she/theys, fight me, my OCs are twins, no beta we die like men, okay that's all for tags good night, pietro is alive i'm not sorry, the little shit has my heart, the maximoff twins are teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_at_ikea/pseuds/crying_at_ikea
Summary: What if the civil war between the Avengers happened a little closer to home? What if Spidey’s team was a little bigger and a little more coordinated? Here’s what happens when you add five teenagers—one is a superhero, two are magic users, one is a fanboy, and the fifth is just trying to keep them all alive.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Original Female Character(s), Eventual Wanda Maximoff/Shuri, Michelle Jones/Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds/Betty Brant, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Team Spidey's Mom (MJ) Is Tired and Trying Her Best, Everyone Else Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea like last night but today i cannot brain so this chapter is a little shorter than normal. sorry I promise the next one will be longer 💚

When Peter, Esme, and Lena left May’s apartment that day they hadn’t really expected anything to happen but then—

“Oh, my God, guys is that the Avengers?” Ned shrieked over the comms. Esme spun around, and sure enough, there were the Avengers. “Why are they in Queens?”

“Who knows,” Lena said, “but we should probably get them  _ out _ of Queens.”

“Yeah, I’m there,” Peter said. “Player, can you hack into their systems? Probably Falcon and Iron Man.”

“Got it, Spidey.”

* * *

“There is an external system or hacker in the suit, sir,” JARVIS said to Tony, who spluttered.

“How did Cap—” Tony was cut off by a young woman’s voice filling his ears.

“Are we in, Player?” she asked, voice low.

“We are,” a young man confirmed. “Next step, Spidey?”

“Hello, Avengers. It’s your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here, asking you to kindly leave Queens before you decimate it. Before it, um, gets decimated. Again.”

“Smooth,” said yet another young woman.

“Yeah, yeah,” Spider-Man grumbled. “Nox and Lumos—”

“On it,” two girls chorused. Two young women dressed identically save for the colors appeared on the roof of a building near Cap’s team. They wore dark leggings, skintight black bodysuits, and brightly colored sneakers. One had green shoes and the other wore blue. There were stripes running down the sides of the bodysuits matching their shoe color. They had domino masks with white eyepieces over their faces. Their hair was pulled back into tight buns, so it was nearly impossible to recognize them.

“Hi, Avengers,” the blue girl chirped, “I’m Lumos and this is Nox. Please leave before we make you leave.”

“Yeah,” Nox agreed, “because this is our home turf. If you’re gonna fight, do it in Manhattan. Or even better, Staten Island.” The group snickered.

“You’re kids, though,” Cap said. “Kids shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Says the guy who committed federal crimes and did drugs to get into the army,” Lumos muttered, still loud enough for everyone to hear over their comms. “Anyway, Team Spidey would really appreciate it if you left. Spidey, it’d be nice if you joined us.” A person—who looked, at the very least, 17—literally swung into view on what appeared to be a white web. He disconnected, crouching on the ground in front of Wanda.

“Hi!” he squeaked. “Sorry.” Nox groaned. “Right! Right, so can you guys, um, leave? Queens doesn’t deserve to be up in flames again.”

“You keep saying again,” Tony said. “Who lit it on fire the first time?” Behind Spider-Man, Nox and Lumos exchanged a glance.

“Well, it wasn’t us,” is all Spider-Man said. “Are you seriously going to ask questions or respond to our first one and leave?” Tony looked helplessly to Rhodey, who looked just as confused.

“Yeah, for real,” Dahlia chimed in. “This is getting kind of annoying.” Nox murmured her agreement and pulled a staff out of seemingly nowhere. She drew some sort of symbol in the air which transformed her staff into a literal broomstick, hopped on it like a skateboard, and stood next to Spider-Man.

“As we said—we’ll ask nicely the first few times. Would you like to see what happens when you don’t listen?”


	2. Sam Is a Little Freaked Out (To Be Honest, I Would Be Too If Spidey Didn’t Tell Me Where His Webs Came From)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this was supposed to go up yesterday. sorry gays. anyway, here it is! it is also short. again. because reasons. enjoy you fucking nerds

_ “As we said—we’ll ask nicely the first few times. Would you like to see what happens when you don’t listen?” _

“Not particularly,” Pietro said.

“Oh, good,” Dahlia said dryly, “one of you is actually smart.” She smirked. “Queens is Team Spidey’s turf. We catch you back here again, there  _ will _ be consequences. Got it?” The Avengers nodded.

“I have a question,” Sam said hesitantly. Nox raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to continue. “Do those webs come out of you?”

“Um… classified?” Spider-Man said with a shrug. “Sorry, dude.” Sam shuddered.

“Okay, then,” Natasha said. “Why are you in the onesie?”

“Not all of us have access to billionaires for tech,” Nox answered for him. “I’m in a leotard, you can’t really expect anything better from us.”

* * *

“They’re kids,” Natasha said flatly. “We almost fought  _ children _ .”

“We need to find out who they are,” Tony said. “If they’re actually kids…”

“Then they probably are orphans,” Wanda interjected, stumbling a little over the English. “If our parents had not died, Pietro and I would never have gone to HYDRA, you know.” Pietro nodded beside her. She pursed her lips. “You should let them be. If they go to all of the trouble to hide their identity, they are not wanting to be found. They are…”

“Mourning,” Pietro said, “and acting out through their powers.” Wanda murmured an affirmative and turned away from Tony and his team. “It’s what we did.”

“Right, well, anyway,” Tony said, “I’ve pulled up videos of them fighting and they’re really well coordinated. They’ve definitely been training for a while but Spidey is at least 17. Any younger than that… I don’t even want to know.”

“Despite her voice and overall tone, Dahlia seemed pretty young too. As well as Nox and Lumos.”

“Aren’t those Harry Potter spells?” Rhodey muttered from his spot beside Tony. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. We do need to find out who they are. As well as Dahlia and Player, who seem to be the behind-the-scenes kind of people.”

“But if they don’t want to be found, who are we to do that to them?” Cap protested, frowning. “Don’t you think we should respect their privacy?”

“If they are children,” Tony said, his voice firm, “we should find out who they are so we can keep them safe. Off the streets, out of the fights. Isn’t your whole shtick keeping civilians safe?”

“Clearly, they’re not civilians,” Clint argued. “Nox and Lumos seem to have the same powers—magic, apparently—we already know what Spider-Man can do, and Player and Dahlia… well, one of them is good with computers if the hacking earlier is anything to go by.” The rest of the group looked at him, shocked. “Are you kidding? I’ve been an intelligence agent with SHIELD since I was 17 and you think I don’t know how to gather information like that? Rude.” He scoffed.

“Moving on,” Natasha said, “Tony, I doubt you’ll be able to pull anything up on them—if they can hack your Iron Man suit they can wipe databases of any information pertaining to themselves, no sweat. I can ask Nick to send one of his agents out to do surveillance checks. Maybe we could find where they come from and go to.”

“I’ll get on it,” Clint said, nodding.

* * *

“ _ Dude you almost just fought the freaking Avengers was it cool were they cool oh my God _ !” Ned shouted, yanking his window open.

“Ned!” MJ hissed from behind him. “I don’t think New Jersey heard you, wanna yell it louder?”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, letting the other three teens into his room, “but like—woah. The Avengers! How cool was it?”

“It was… interesting?” Lena said, pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

“They were kinda bitchy about leaving Queens, though,” Esme pointed out, shimmying into a pair of sweatpants from her backpack. The twins shoved their leotards and domino masks into their respective bags and pulled their hair down. “Ugh, my scalp hurts. I bet they’re trying to find out who we are.”

“Yeah, I scrambled the IP address and stuff. No one on their team, even Tony Stark, will be able to trace the signal back to us,” Ned said, closing his laptop. Esme collapsed beside MJ on Ned’s bed, moaning. “You didn’t even fight, what happened?”

“Those traffickers left a hell of a mark on people who don’t have healing factors,” Lena said, shooting a jealous look at Peter. He grinned.

“You’re just mad about that time your ribs got broken and you couldn’t go out. Maria was  _ so mad _ , it was hilarious!” he cackled.

“Funny to you!” Esme scowled. “When you’re the one getting yelled at about getting into fights all the time, it’s not fun!” she said, putting air quotes around  _ all the time _ . “Oh, my God.” There was a look of dawning horror on her face.

“What?” MJ said, sitting up and propping herself on her elbows.

“We talked to the Avengers and we can’t even tell anyone at school!” Esme shrieked as Lena hit her in the face with a pillow. “What? It’s true!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you hadn't noticed, i hate the stories that spin clint as some sort of bumbling idiot. he's licherally a superspy and you expect him to, what? be such an idiot he's just the "funny guy?" fuck off  
> also, i know nothing about computers.


End file.
